Perfectly Executed
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "Something tells me you're way too happy to be in pain Prowl."


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(Crack. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Another Plan… perfectly executed." Prowl said giddily to himself rubbing his servos together as if he were a cartoon jewel thief, the Decepticons taking off running or flying the general direction of their base, the happy tactician currently ignoring his injuries in favour of savouring the high he got when everything went just how he liked it.<p>

"Something tells me you're way too happy to be in pain Prowl." Optimus said sceptically as he came across his SIC sitting propped up behind a boulder, tending to a busted knee joint, a creepy; almost 'Ratchet In A Scarily Good Mood' smile adorning his faceplate as he fiddled with the joint that was steadily bleeding energon onto the dusty sun baked ground, turning the ground beneath the tactician's leg into a pasty pink tinged goo.

"Oh, I'm just happy because after several millennia of trying, the Autobots can actually pull off something I planned down to the last detail." Prowl hummed his optics bright with the euphoria his systems were pumping around his frame, his doorwings shuddering in ecstasy.

"Is this a common thing with you tacticians?" Optimus asked tilting his helm in bewildered curiosity as he helped to heave his SIC to his pedes, "You get off on your plans working?"

"Which isn't often in this crew as they tend to deviate from my notes," Prowl added with a joyful tinge to his usual monotone voice as his Prime helped him limp towards the ARK where Jazz was currently looking for them at the doors. "Why do you think I'm so moody, icy and depressed?"

"Hey Prowler." The Special Operations Commander smirked at the fluttering doorwings of his mate "I trust the plan went good?"

"Of course it went well, _I_ planned it. It's just that everybody actually followed it today, I'll need to write it on the calendar." Prowl huffed at the snickering Porsche, Optimus shaking his helm in exasperation as Jazz took the Datsun's other arm and helped the now badly hobbling mech towards the medbay where Ratchet was standing tapping a wrench into his palm with a dark smirk.

"Why Ratchet!" Prowl smiled warmly, his optic glittering an innocent bright Lapis Lazuli blue making the CMO drop his wrench in shock as he made to throw it, "How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Please tell me that's the energon loss talking…" Optimus mumbled officially scared of Prowl's sudden joyful mood, subtly trying to lean away even as he supported the SIC from falling to the ground in a heap.

"The Plan went well then." Ratchet grumbled sourly shooing Optimus out of the way and helping Jazz carry his mate to a berth. "I hate it when he gets cheery, who added his name onto the battle roster? I'd like to lock them in a room with him when he's like this."

"No idea, but he's going to be in Happy Land for a while. We really gave the 'Cons a good thrashing today." The saboteur chuckled as Prowl proceeded to talk the audios off of a giggling Wheeljack who had been snooping around for some spare parts. And bots thought _he_ was the one responsible for Bluestreak's ability to speak a mile a second.

"There _is_ a reason I say don't let Prowl out on the Battlefield!" Ratchet scowled knocking the Datsun out with a precise smack to the helm with a wrench. "I hate it when you Tacticians and Saboteurs get jumped up over Plans and Explosions!"

"Hey! How do you think Bluestreak was conceived?" Jazz pouted as he was steered from the Medbay by a chuckling Optimus before he earned himself a wrench to the helm like his mate now peacefully in a wrench induced stasis lock on the medical berth. "Anyway If you think we're bad after a Plan or an Explosion, you should see Bluestreak when he doesn't miss a target!"

_**==The ARK= Twin's Quarters== **_

The door reeled open with an ominous hiss, making a scowling Sunstreaker look up from his delicate repainting of his brother's scratched form, the red and ebony twin already reviewing his 'Prank Pad' in preparation for when Prowl was released from the Medbay.

Both Twins froze in something akin to horror as Bluestreak leered at them from the doorway, his wings fluttering enticingly, optics shining a feral blue.

"Oh, boys!" the cute grey mech sing-songed prowling forward much like a wolf closing in for the kill "I didn't miss a shot!"


End file.
